Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself
:"Yes, it would indeed be difficult to do while putting up a front as Princess. Plus, there is no use if it's done by force. His gaze, I want to chain him up completely and raise him like a dog." :: - Renner to Marquis Raeven about Climb. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself (ラナー・ティエール・シャルドルン・ライル・ヴァイセルフ) is the Third Princess of Re-Estize Kingdom, the youngest daughter of King Lanposa III and the youngest sister of Prince Barbro and Prince Zanac. She is also known as the Golden Princess for being a reformer who brought major changes within the Kingdom. Appearance Renner is described as a young girl with long golden hair, silky smooth and supple as it drapes over the back of her neck. She has vibrant, dark blue eyes that shine like sapphires, filled with warmth. She wears a fashionable white dress, which further strengthens her image of purity. Around her neck hangs a golden necklace, appearing to symbolize her noble soul. Personality Renner is known publicly as the Golden Princess for her benevolence and kindness. While she is believed to be a saint, in reality she has a psychopathic personality and doesn't care about the feelings of others. The only exception to this is Climb. When Climb was wounded, she declared that anyone involved would be ruthlessly killed. Background Ever since Renner's birth, her intelligence, observational skills, comprehension, creativity, leadership, and every other aspect concerning rulership were overdeveloped. Due to her advanced intellect she found herself unable to relate to others. The fact that nobody really understood what she said had a huge effect on her mental development, and slowly twisted the girl over time. Finding the world where no one understood her unbearable, Renner nearly chose to take her own life. The act was avoided when she befriended a young orphan boy that hanged on her every word. She is called the Golden Princess for being instrumental in some of the major changes that have happened within the Re-Estize Kingdom, the most important of which being the abolishment of slavery. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Renner first appears in the Valancia Palace, she alongside with Climb meet her father and Warrior Captain. She tells her father that she want to discuss with him about her new idea for the benefit of the Kingdom and she assures Warrior Captain that Climb will protect her at any moment. The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''II Arc'' The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Abilities Known Classes * Actress * Princess Relationships Climb Renner treats Climb like a pet dog and loves him greatly, as he is the reason she did not commit suicide and started to act innocent, kind and caring greatly about the country in front of him after picking him up. But when Climb is not around she reverts back to her psychopathic personality. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra She is a close friend to Lakyus, and has hired Blue Rose in the past to combat Eight Fingers. Demiurge She has likely made a deal with Demiurge to guarantee Climb's safety. Trivia * All of the major changes and good works in the Kingdom that were initiated by her are all done simply as an act to make herself look like an ideal princess in front of Climb. * One of Renner's suggestions was, crop change, however, it was deemed too risky by the nobles. * She has made some agreements with Demiurge, but it's unknown what they are. However, it is believed that Renner worked with Demiurge on the premise that Climb is unscathed. * She is considered to be one of Nazarick's trump cards for relaying information on other nations as their human ambassador. Quotes * (To Stronoff about Climb): "Climb is fine. He will definitely be able to protect me at any moment." * (To Marquis Raeven): "I wish for you, the hidden leader of the Royalty Faction, no, the one who controls the Royalty Faction from the shadows, to lend me your household troops." * (To Marquis Raeven and Zanac about Climb): "Climb Yes, it is so. If I could be joined with Climb, perhaps if I chain him up so he can't go anywhere, I will be happy." * (To Zanac): "I have no particular desire to be understood, but if you understand that I truly love him, that’s good enough for me." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Ambassadors Category:Re-Estize Kingdom